Always Running
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: A stranger comes to Tree Hill and will cause a little drama in town...how will the tree hillers handle the troubles of this stranger and her past...OTH and Everwood!
1. Beautiful Stranger

So i decided to do a One Tree Hill and Everwood crossover. Both shows are the exact place they left off on tv...tell me what you think...review and leave suggestions please...i'll try to have another chapter up by tonight but by the latest wednesday...don't worry i'll update my other stories too!...enjoy

* * *

The small town was just like her home except for the fact that Everwood was completely landlocked and Tree Hill, well, wasn't. Tree Hill just like Everwood was a small town and small towns talk and know her history before she ever spoke to anyone. She didn't want them to know. She just wanted a normal life again; a better life. A life without secrets or pain.

She reached up and rang the bell and listened as it echoed through the mansion. When no on came she decided to ring again and still she was left on the porch waiting. The house sounded so empty when the bell resounded through it. Most mansions were usually like that though. Rich people didn't need to stay in their homes, they could jet anywhere they wanted to.

"Just my luck." She said under her breath as she walked back to her car. She needed a lace to stay and her aunt was her only shot. She began aimlessly driving the streets and came to find Tree Hill was smaller than she remembered.

She passed a small café, Karen's Café to be exact and was reminded how hungry she was.

"I got to kill some time anyway." She said to herself as she parked her car out front of the café. The bell over the door rang as she walked in.

"I'll be right with you!" A woman called from the back.

"Okay, no hurries." The blonde girl yelled back taking a seat at the counter.

"Can I help you?" The short brown haired lady said as she tied an apron around her waist.

"What do you recommend?" The girl asked over the menu.

"Well everything's pretty good here. Can't say I dislike one thing." Karen said with a sweet smile.

"That helps me out. I love food to the extreme, especially now." The girl smiled still trying to decide.

"I must the chocolate cake's to die for." Karen whispered not wanting the empty café to hear her.

"Then a chocolate cake it is." She closed the menu and set it on the counter.

"Good choice." Karen smiled, "So are you just passing through Tree Hill?"

"Not if I'm lucky." Madison said taking a forkful of the cake. The woman was right; the cake was to die for, "I'm hoping to stay with my aunt but she's not home yet so I'm just hanging around."

"That's nice. I was born and raised here." Karen wiped down the counter.

"I'm a small town girl myself." Madison was finishing up her piece of cake when the bell over the door jingled again.

"Hey mom." Lucas said plopping down on a stool a couple away from the young stranger.

"Hey honey what's up?" Karen said sweetly handing him a muffin.

"I'm going down to the river court to meet with the guys. I probably won't be back 'til late." Lucas sat peeling the wrapper off the muffin.

"Okay, well then see you later." Karen said patting her son's arm.

"Just going to get a ball from the roof. I'll be right back." Lucas disappeared behind the counter.

"By the way I'm Karen." Karen held her hand out to the stranger that would be a new resident in Tree Hill.

"I'm Madison." Madison took Karen's hand willing, being the only person she had met here in Tree Hill so far.

"So you said you had to kill some time right?" Karen asked listening as Lucas ran down.

"Yeah but I was just going to explore and all – "Madison started but Karen cut her off as Lucas emerged bouncing a basketball.

"Hey Luke, this is Madison. She's new in town and needs to kill some time. Why don't you take her down to the court with you and introduce her to everyone down there?" Karen gave him a look like you-better-be-nice-to-her-or-else.

"I was really just going to explore the town and all." Madison didn't want to impose on anyone, she just wanted to find her aunt and make sure she had a place to stay.

"No, come with me. Everyone hangs out at the river court. We don't bite." Lucas said with a smile. A smile that was vaguely familiar to Madison.

"And if you don't get in touch with your aunt tonight just come home with Lucas and you can stay until you get in contact with her." Karen said cleaning up Madison's plate.

"That's really sweet but I'm sure I'll find her tonight." Madison got up and followed Lucas out the door and down the street.

"so Madison right?" She nodded, "Where are you from?"

"Everwood Colorado." Just thinking of the place made her think of him and all that she was running from.

"That's a far way away." Lucas said dribbling the basketball down the sidewalk.

"Yeah it is. It's a lot different from here too." Madison said thinking back to the cold weather and the snow and all the other good things about Everwood.

"So are you going to Tree Hill High?" Lucas asked turning the corner.

"No, I'm out of high school already. Are you in high school?" Madison couldn't believe that this boy, Lucas, was still in high school. Why did she always seem to attract the younger men.

"Yeah I'm a junior." Lucas said sheepishly. Madison really didn't look like she was out of high school already. Lucas estimated about seventeen or eighteen, "Here we are. The good ole river court."

At the moment there was no one on the court so Lucas began dribbling around by himself.

"You play?" Lucas said passing the ball to Madison.

"A little bit." Madison dribbled, shot and scored.

"Not bad." Lucas raised his eyebrows and smiled, "How about a little one on one until everyone else show's up?"

"You're on." Madison said slyly dribbling past Lucas and scoring, "You're slacking."

"I'm just warming up." Lucas took the ball and dribbled past Madison, being fancy, trying to show off. He then shot and missed.

"Show off." A guy's voice shouted behind the two.

"Yeah but I always win." Lucas already knew it was Nathan. He was the only one who poked at him with his comments.

"Uhhuh." Nathan focused on Madison, "Lucas you got to slow down with all the girls. You're bound to lose track."

"Actually Nate, I'm just showing her around. She's new around here." Lucas sneered towards Nathan.

"Showing her around huh?" Nathan stepped closer as Lucas chest passed the ball to him.

"Short stuff?" Madison squinted her eyes trying to visualize what Nathan looked like at least four years earlier.

"Maddy?" Nathan recognized her immediately after she turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully finding a place to live." Madison said hugging Nathan tightly.

"Whoa wait, you too know each other?" Lucas didn't really understand what was going on.

"We're cousins." Madison laughed. It really was a small world after all.

"So Deb's your aunt?" Lucas was putting two and two together.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Alright Nate I'm done talking. Let's play." Madison stepped away and watched as they battled it out not knowing the connection between the two boys.

* * *

What'd y'all think? Let me know!


	2. Similar Situations

I'm so proud of myself! I updated the same night! YAY! Okay so this fills you in a little more if you don't watch Everwood. If you have any questions just ask. Hope you like. Thanks to all of you who reviewed already! Enjoy and review. If you have any suggestions let me know!

* * *

"Are you being ignored too?" A boy appeared next to the picnic bench where Madison had resided.

"No, I'm just watching." Madison replied. This was no average boy. He had a baby carrier in tow, "Is she yours?"

"Yup, mine all mine." Jake said placing the carrier on the table, "Her name's Jenny."

"She's adorable!" Madison began tickling the little girls stomach, content only when she giggled and squirmed, "How old is she?"

"Eight months." Jake said proudly.

"How old are you?" Madison knew he had to be around Nathan's age.

"Seventeen." Jake felt like he was being drilled by a drill sergeant. He didn't understand why this strange girl was asking him all these questions.

"What about the mom?" Madison wanted to know these things. She needed to find these things out.

"She was eighteen when she had her but then she bolted. It's just me and Jenny girl now." Jake raised his eyebrows curiously, "Why do you want to know all this stuff anyway?"

"Just for my personal knowledge." Madison didn't know if she should tell this boy. She didn't even know this boys name, "I'm Madison by the way. I'm Nathan's cousin."

"I'm Jake. I'm Nathan's friend." Jake shook her hand. He didn't even know Nathan had a cousin.

"God what's with those two?" Madison focused back on the heated game.

"Sibling rivalry. Always got to be better than your brother." Jake shrugged sitting on the table next to Madison.

"Whoa, wait." Madison needed a second to take it all in, "They're brothers?"

"The infamous Scott brothers." Jake eyed her questioningly. If she was Nathan's cousin wouldn't she know that he had a half-brother? Then Jake thought about how rough things were between the two before this past year and understood why it was never mentioned.

"I knew Uncle Dan had another son I just didn't realize it was Lucas." Madison eyed the two closely. You would've never guessed the two were brothers if you didn't know them.

"Yup it's Lucas alright. You're seeing them on a god day." Jake laughed lifting Jenny out of her seat to feed her.

"Is it easy?" Madison said watching Jake feed his daughter.

"Is what easy?" Jake found Madison very curious and weird. It figured she was related to Nathan.

"Raising a baby on your own?" Madison reached over and touched Jenny's brown curls.

"It's never easy raising a kid on your own." Jake said truthfully. If it weren't for his parents and Peyton, Jake would've gone crazy a long time ago, "Would you mind telling me why you're so curious."

"Alright," Madison needed someone to talk to. Who better than a guy going through the same thing as she was, "You have to promise me to keep this between us until I'm ready to tell everyone else. Promise?"

"Scouts honor." Jake held up his fingers.

"I'm pregnant." Madison said softly, afraid that Nathan and Lucas would overhear.

"Oh," Jake didn't really know how to react, "Make's sense now why you were so curious."

"So if I was prying just wanted to know your perspective." Madison felt bad that she had fired the questions at him.

"I'm guessing you're doing this alone." Jake now knew what Madison was all about. She was alone and scared and just wanted some comforting words of advice without actually asking for them.

"Yeah I am." Madison looked down at her hands.

"Where is he?" Jake actually pitied this girl. She was like he had been when Nikki first let.

"I left him home in Everwood." Madison looked over at Jake, "He's only sixteen. His father wouldn't let me tell him."

"Whoa, what?" Jake didn't understand. Obviously this whole ordeal was upsetting but she wasn't making any sense.

"His father's a doctor and I was stupid enough to go to him. He told me he'd take care of me and the baby no matter what I needed as long as I didn't tell him." Madison fought back her tears, "Me like the idiot I am listened. Ephram has so many dreams and I can't take that away from him."

"Could I say something on the matter?" Madison nodded, "What about your dreams? Is it fair that you're giving up on yours for your child?"

"Did you give up you dreams?" Madison already knew the answer.

"Not completely." Jake shook his head, "But he deserves to know no matter what his father tells you."

"But I'm twenty. I've followed my dreams already and it's not fair that he'll have to give his up." Madison let a lone tear slid down her cheek. She loved Ephram with all her heart and that was why she spared him this burden.

"I was only sixteen when Jenny came along but I don't know what I'd do without her anymore." Jake said truthfully looking down at his baby girl. He had raised her pretty well so far and he didn't regret for one second about the choices he'd made.

"Jake!" Lucas yelled finally snapping out of his win mode.

"Luke my man!" Jake got up with Jenny on his hip, "What's up?"

"Nothing too much." Lucas glanced over at Nathan, "I whooped his ass again."

"It was two points Lucas, get over it." Nathan said utterly defeated.

"Hey, hey chill out children." Jake said holding his free hand up.

"Okay Pappa Jake." Lucas joked, "So I see you've met Nate's cousin Madison."

"Yeah, we're old friends." Jake joked winking at her. Madison was afraid that the secret she had just shared with Jake would leak out.

"Yeah we go way back." Madison looked up at the sky. The sky was changing from blue to purple to a pinkish color as the sun set behind the trees.

"It's getting late guys. Princess here needs her beauty sleep." Jake said and Madison thought he was referring to her but then realized he had been talking about Jenny who was yawning in his arms, "Nice to meet you Madison. See you around."

"You too Jake." Madison grabbed Jenny's little hand, "'Night 'night Jenny."

"Yeah we better get home too." Nathan looked at his watch, "Where are you staying?"

"Well I need to go check in with your mom because hopefully I'm staying with her." Madison shrugged following Lucas and Nathan back towards town.

"Well you're out of luck. Mom's out been sleeping at the hospital with Dad." Nathan grinned just as Lucas hand earlier. That's where she recognized that Scott grin, "But if you want I've got a couch at my place that you're welcome to."

"You're place? Hospital?" Madison questioned.

"Yes, cuz, you've missed a lot." Nathan draped his arm around Madison shoulders, "Let's see where to begin. Mom and Dad were going to get a divorce than Dan decided to have a heart attack. I got emancipated and then I married my girlfriend. I live in an apartment on the other side of town."

"Is Uncle Dan okay?" Madison was concerned. Though her and Dan were never close, he was family.

"He's still alive." Nathan said bitterly.

"You got married?" Madison moved to the next surprise.

"Yup a few weeks ago." Nathan smiled thinking about Haley, "You can meet her when we get to my place."

"Can't wait." Madison said squeezing her little cousin, "Here's my car. Want a ride?"

"Have your driving skills improved?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I taught someone how to drive and he passed." Madison taunted back.

"I'll guess I'll take a ride." Nathan said getting in the passenger seat.

"What about you Luke?" Madison asked before she got int.

"Nah, I'm going to wait for my mom." Lucas said turning towards the café.

"Momma's boy." Nathan played.

"'Night guys." Lucas said before disappearing through the door.

"So Maddy fill me in on your life." Nathan said as they cruised over to his apartment.

"Let's save that for a better day."

* * *

So I'm going to need a name for Madison's baby. Tell me if you want a boy or girl and then give me a name. I like the unusual names and any names that are both boy and girl. I have an idea for a girl so if anyone want's Madison's baby to be a girl I have a really cute name in mind so I apologize now if I don't use your suggestion! Please let me know what you think. Madison won't be having the baby for a long time so you have no hurry.


	3. Still Haunts

OMG!! i'm so stupid! I posted this chapter up on 'Somewhere Out There' which is not the right place for this chapter. Thanks to my reviewer HalesnLuke4ever for making me realize my mistake. God i just confused the hell out of myself. This story is the OTH/EW crossover and not 'Somewhere Out There' sorry if i confused anyone. If no one really noticed just pretend you never read this.

Anyway one with the chapter. Thanks for the name suggestions. Still debating which to use. I was thinking of the name Harlee. What do you all think? Remember to REVIEW! five reviews until the next update!!

* * *

"So this is your place huh?" Madison said scanning the apartment.

"Yup." Nathan threw his back down by the door. He went over the refrigerator to get a water bottle, "Want a bottle?"

"Um," Madison heart jumped for a second. All she heard was bottle, as in baby bottle, "Yeah sure."

Nathan tossed a bottle to her and she caught which surprised him because she looked too much like a girlie girl. As Nathan went to sit on the couch he came across a note from Haley:

_Nate,_

_Went out with the girls. Probably won't be home 'til late._

_Don't wait up._

_Haley_

"Well Maddy looks like we have all night to talk so I want to hear all about your life in, Everwood?" Nathan plopped down on the couch and Madison timidly followed. Was she really ready to share what had happened that drove her to run?

"It's really nothing special. Boring and uneventful." Madison shrugged leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nah come on." Nathan wasn't giving in. He missed his cousin a lot and just wanted to be updated on her life, "What about your band or school or love life?"

"The band's doing good. We'd been getting a bunch of paying gigs. School's another story. I had to um, quit. My love is over so there's nothing really to talk about him." Madison touched her stomach thinking about something big to talk about but how could she tell her cousin about this. She had just gotten here and didn't feel like dropping the bomb just yet.

"Why'd you quit school?" Nathan asked quizzically. Madison hadn't been one to quit at anything as a child.

"It's nothing Nate, really." Madison shrugged it off.

"Madison, I've known you most of my life and I know you wouldn't quit for nothing." Nathan positioned himself so he could see her face. Now that he was really looking at her he saw the pain that etched her face, "You're scaring me Madison."

"Where should I start?" Madison said once again battling back tears.

"How about at the beginning." Nathan said and watched as Madison grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

"Well, there was a boy that I fell in love with." Madison went through her Ephraim story that she hadn't told to anyone. The only people who knew most of the story had lived through it. The only one who knew the whole truth was Dr. Brown.

"So you left. You let that doctor rule your life?" Nathan was enraged by the whole story.

"I needed to get away from him. Nathan he's just sixteen with so much more to live for." Madison was sick of explaining that for everyone. She didn't want to be the reason Ephraim gets stuck in a going-nowhere job. She wanted so much more for him.

"That's not good enough for you Maddy and you know it." Nathan never knew his cousin as a coward that she was being. She had always been strong and always went for what she believed in. He didn't see this sudden change coming.

"The thing is Nate, I don't know what I want anymore." Madison broke out in tears.

"Aw, Maddy I'm sorry it's just I never expected any of this from you." Nathan wrapped his arms around.

"That's right Nathan, I'm the family screw up." Madison sobbed harder.

"That's not what I meant Madison and you know it. Don't put words in my mouth." Nathan didn't want to sit there and criticize her; he just wanted to understand how she could do this to herself.

"But that's what I am Nathan; a screw up and really that's all I'll ever be." Madison's seams were ripping about and her true feelings were coming out, "And it scares me because I can't stop messing up. I'm always running."

"Well the running stops here Maddy." Nathan said stroking her hair. Never ever in his life had Madison cried. It was just unnatural for tears to fall from her eyes. She was the essence of happiness

Madison didn't know what to say. For a kid three years younger than her he sure was smarter. It was nice to be with someone who genuinely cared about her. Everyone back home would've basically shunned her because she had gotten pregnant, by Ephraim Brown no less. It was sad because everyone knew that Ephraim was hung up on Amy who was not ready to date anyone at the moment. Madison had just tangled herself into the love triangle, square or pentagon; whatever it was.

"Honey I'm home." A drunken Haley yelled as she threw open the door.

"Hales?" Nathan jumped up not expecting her, "I thought you weren't going to be home 'til late?"

"I was but then I just couldn't stay away from you." Haley said throwing her arms around his neck.

"As tempting as you are," Nathan held her tight, "I've got other things on my mind right now."

"Like what baby?" Haley kissed his cheek and worked down to his neck. Once she got down to his neck she saw Madison sitting on the couch, "Who is she?"

"This is my cousin Madison." Nathan pulled Haley off his neck and held her hand, "Madison this is Haley."

"It's nice to meet you. Nathan told me a lot about you." Madison stood up and plastered on her usually fake smile.

"Like what?" Haley smiled, he cheeks blushing at the thought that Nathan talks about her.

"Just that you're amazing and you're the one for him." Madison sauced it up a bit to score Nathan some points.

"I better be the one for him because otherwise he just married me for the sex." Haley laughed at her own joke. Madison laughed uncomfortably and Nathan blushed, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll just make up the couch for Madison and I'll be right in." Nathan squeezed his hands as she stumbled away, "She's going to pay in the morning."

"Just a little Advil and sleep and she'll make it." Madison smiled then frowning suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The thought of what would be happening in the next room made her sick. She really didn't want to be in the same house as her cousin and his drunk wife.

"The hangover care package." Nathan walked over to his hall closet and pulled out clean sheets, "I could make a killing selling the perfect hangover package."

"Especially to all of your under-aged friends." Madison said helping Nathan spread the sheets over the couch, "Flowers?"

"Their Haley's." Nathan said turning red again.

"Sure they are." Madison joked and collapsed on the sheeted couch. Nathan collapsed next to her both silent, "I think someone's waiting for you in bed."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Nathan leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I will be, don't worry." Madison had a habit of blocking out the bad and pretending that everything was okay. It was easier than excepting the truth.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me." Nathan kissed his cousin's cheek and walked towards his bedroom.

"God he's changed." Madison said pulling the sheets tightly around her. She fell asleep with ease that night but wouldn't stay that way. Images from her past flooded her mind causing her to toss and turn. His face still haunted her dreams. She used to dream about their good times they shared but now it was the images of Amy and Ephraim together. He and Amy were soul mates and Madison didn't fit into that equation. Yet the dreams still came and didn't let up all night until finally she woke up feeling nauseated. She blindly made her way to the bathroom and threw up, not sure if it was her dreams or the baby that caused the bile outburst.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Laine: I know I changed the spelling and only because I went on and they spelled it Ephraim...I will change back to the way they spell it...thanks for informing me!

Okay I know it's been like forever so I tried to make the chapter a little longer. Been so busy lately I've been neglecting my stories! I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me. Got nothing really going on anymore so I'll be able to update more frequently. Knock on wood! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"You're up early Maddy." Nathan said sitting at the counter with her pouring some coffee into a mug. Taking a sip he looked disgusted, "What is this crap?"

"Decaf." Madison said flatly, "Pregnant remember?"

"So I have to drink crap?" Nathan needed his daily fix of caffeine to get started.

"Yes because I'm your cousin and you love me." Madison said adding a sweet little smile.

Haley made an appearance looking hung-over and disheveled, her hair flying every which way. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip and spit it out in a cup.

"Is someone trying to poison me?" Haley said wiping her mouth.

"It's decaf." Nathan said with disgust.

"Why the hell are we drinking decaf?" Haley said dumping it down the drain.

"Well because," Nathan stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Because I'm pregnant." Madison jumped in feeling obligated to tell Nathan's wife the truth.

"Wow, congrats." Haley said leaning her head on the cool countertop, "If you caught me on a better day I'd be happier."

"Don't worry about it." Madison didn't expect people to be happy for her, "A girl's got the right to party from time to time."

"With Brooke and Peyton, but mainly Brooke you learn to deal with it." Haley smiled with her eyes squinted, blinded by the sunlight, "I'm going back to bed."

"Want me to come with you?" Nathan said starting to follow her.

"I actually want to sleep Nate." Haley said shutting the door behind him.

"Gross." Madison said making faces at her coffee.

"Like you've never done it before." Nathan sneered back.

"Yeah but not with family around." Madison got up and grabbed some clothes from her bag, "I'll be right out. I have to change."

"Then if you want I can take you to go see mom." Nathan yelled at the closed bathroom door. Sitting alone in the living room for a while he heard someone throwing up. Instinctively he rushed to the bathroom and banged on the door until it opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked Madison as she washed her mouth out.

"Morning sickness," Madison said nonchalantly, "A side effect of being pregnant.

"I see." Nathan nodded knowingly, "Sorry never been pregnant before."

"That means you are safe." Madison patted his shoulder, "Remember Short Stuff, sex is bad."

"No it's not. Unsafe sex is bad. Safe sex is good." Nathan smiled smugly, "Really good."

"Ew! Over share!" Madison squeezed past him, "Why don't you go tell Lucas about this stuff."

"Talk to my brother about sex?" Nathan laughed, "Hell no."

"So talk to your cousin instead?" Madison shoved her dirty clothes back in her bag, "Who is a girl I might add."

"You're not as closely related." Nathan shrugged leading Madison outside, "Want to walk or drive?"

"I'm not one for exercise." Madison pulled out her car keys, "We'll drive."

"Good choice." Nathan hopped into the passenger's side.

"I always was good at decision making." Madison said contently driving towards the hospital.

"Yeah, what happened?" Nathan joked but obviously he went too far and Madison drove along in silence.

* * *

"Okay so I have to warn you." Nathan spoke finally when they were in the elevator, "Dan's not going to be the same as you remember."

"How so?" Madison leaned up against the wall watching the numbers go up.

"He's being nice." Nathan cringed.

"You must be thrilled at that." Madison smiled remembering all the family holidays where Dan would end up starting a fight.

"Not really." Nathan shook his head, "I don't know what's worse, mean Dan or nice Dan."

"He can't be that bad," Nathan gave her a look, "I guess he could."

"Until you live with the guy for most of your life you'll never know." Nathan waited as the doors glided open.

"I guess I was blessed with not having that luxury." Madison tried to ease the tension but was failing miserably. As kids Madison and Nathan would've gotten along just fine but now as life had crept up on them things changed. They weren't Maddy and Short Stuff anymore. In their separation life had happened. Things would never be the same.

"Hey Mom," Nathan inched through the doorway with Madison close behind.

"'Morning Nate." Deb looked up towards her son, "Don't tell me you and Haley are over already."

"No such luck Mom," Nathan was sick of his mother's disapproval, "Plus I'm not into breeding inside the family."

"What are you - ?" Deb took a closer look at the girl, "Madison?"

"Aunt Deb." Madison smiled and hugged her aunt.

"What brings you to Tree Hill sweetie?" Deb asked obviously over tired.

"Well I was hoping to stay with my favorite aunt for a while until my life gets back on track." Madison said with a pleasing smile. She wasn't sure what her aunt was going to say because of the whole Dan in the hospital situation.

"And who is this favorite aunt of yours?" Deb smiled widely, taking the begging in disguise as a compliment.

"Her name's Deb Scott." Madison smiled genuinely, "Do you know her?"

"Deb Scott, hm, let me see." Deb figured having Madison around for a while would take her mind off of Dan and the divorce. Plus she never had a daughter so Madison could be her substitute.

"So is that a yes because there's no room at my place?" Nathan sifted impatiently in the corner.

"I love you too Nate." Madison said refocusing on Deb.

"Of course it's a yes!" Deb was annoyed that anyone had to even ask.

"Yay!" Madison said happily. The hard part now was breaking her little secret to her aunt. Madison's happiness suddenly turned sour. This was probably the hardest moment of her life.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" Deb stood up to hug her niece.

"I have something to tell you." Madison breathed deeply, gathering the courage to tell the truth.

"What is it sweetie?" Deb's face was etched with worry. Over the past week with Dan and now Madison could really do that too you.

"I'm pregnant." Madison had told more people, mainly strangers that she was pregnant and not even the father.

"Oh, wow." Deb stopped in her tracks, "How far along?"

"About three months." Madison didn't expect such a reaction. Everyone was congratulatory and everything but not Deb.

"And the father?" Madison knew that was coming. Everyone asked about Ephram and she just didn't know how to tell them.

"Back in Everwood." Madison didn't want to be interrogated; she just wanted to live her life.

"Well, congratulations." Deb half-heartedly smiled. She knew what it was like to be pregnant so young and she never dreamed that Madison would follow in her footsteps. Then she remembered something she really didn't have when she was pregnant and that was support. She would be Madison's support system.

"Dan, I'm taking Madison back to the house and I'll be back a little later." Deb didn't really wait for an answer. Any excuse to get out of that room was good enough for her.

"God it's been a while." Deb smiled as they drove to the Scott's mansion.

"Too long." Madison agreed, "I still can't get over that little Nate got married."

"It was a surprise to us all." Deb said with no enthusiasm.

"You don't like Haley?" Madison thought that Nathan and Haley were perfect for each other.

"No Haley's fine it's just the marriage part." Deb stared out the window, "They're not even seventeen yet and they think they know they're going to spend the rest of their lives together."

"You never know Aunt Deb." Madison wished she had a relationship like Nathan and Haley. A healthy one where it wasn't classified as 'robbing the cradle'.

"That's the scary thing about marriage honey," Deb sighed deeply, "You never know what's going to happen."

"But life is just like that," Madison explained her point better, "Full of twists and turns and surprises."

"But it's not always good twists and turns and surprises." Deb shook her head, "Look at me and Dan."

"People change Aunt Deb." Madison gave up riding the rest of the way with only small talk. Deb would never really understand life unless she chose to live it.

"Here we are." Deb said parking around the front loop, "Home sweet home."

"It's even bigger than I remember." Madison looked in awe. Never in her life had she lived in a house so big. Her last house was a two room shack. It was cozy but nothing to the degree of this mansion.

"It's a lot emptier too." Deb said sadly, "But Dan'll be coming home soon so it'll be a lot more colder too."

"Well now you have me to keep you sane." Madison smiled linking arms with her aunt. She felt the change in her aunt. Deb was a lot sadder and it showed in her face. She was just worn out to the point of no return.

"My savior." Deb squeezed Madison's hand. She missed having her family around her. Losing Nathan to her business trips and her husband to his stubborn asshole ways Madison was a worthy candidate to try to fill the void the men in her life had left her.

"I'm worthy of sainthood now." Madison followed her aunt through the foyer. Her footsteps echoed through the house, "You weren't kidding."

"I rarely kid my dear." Deb said with a touch of cynicism.

"Good thing to know." Madison gazed in awe of all that Nathan grew up with. She couldn't believe he just gave it all up to be on his own. He could've had anything he wanted. Was it just not enough for him? Couldn't he have stuck it out with his parents a few more years? How could he do this to Deb?

"Here's your room." Deb said as her cell phone began going off like crazy. Madison took the time to look around. Her one room was almost bigger than her last house. She could definitely get used to this.

"Madison honey, I need to get back to the hospital. Will you be alright here or would you like to come back with me?" Deb said walking back down the stairs with Madison behind her.

"I think I'll go explore." Madison walked outside and down the driveway.

"If you need me you know where to find me." Deb said as she sped away leaving Madison to her exploring.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? The more reviews I get the faster I'll be able to update!


	5. Bittersweet Truth

Wow! It's been awhile! Did you all miss me? Anyway, I worked my butt off and got a chapter out. I'm suffering a chronic case of writer's block so it's hard for me to update. Also when it comes to my stories I think I have ADD because I always get sidetracked. For instance, instead of updating my current stories I've started a sequel to a story that isn't even finished yet!

Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update!

"Oh god, I miss him so much." Madison sat at the river court tears pouring down her cheeks, "Why me?"

"Madison is that you?" Lucas asked stepping closer to the broken girl in fetal position.

"Luke," Madison wiped away her tears, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to play basketball so I came to the court." Lucas revealed his basketball.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Madison hid her face hoping he wouldn't see her tear streaked cheeks.

"Let's not tell my mom about this." Lucas began dribbling the ball. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was hurting but obviously she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm no tattle tail." Madison promised still not making eye contact. She didn't have any desire to talk about Ephram right now. Her wounds were still too fresh to talk about.

"Nice to know." Lucas said shooting the ball and it made a _swoosh_ noise as it passed through the net, "Up for a game?"

"Not really." Madison shook her head, "I'll just watch if that's okay with you."

"How could I refuse a beautiful audience?" Lucas began shooting from different spots on the court only missing once and that was only because he shoulder couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay?" Madison asked as Lucas sat down next to her massaging his shoulder.

"Just an old injury acting up." Lucas didn't feel like sharing his miserable past with the new stranger.

"You're really good." Madison broke the uneasy silence.

"I used to be better." Lucas didn't except the compliment. He didn't have the game he once had and it killed him that the injury could've ruined his chance at going pro.

"Must've gotten Dan's basketball genes." Madison added thinking it a compliment.

"I'm so excited." Lucas said sarcastically, "I'm just like good ole dad."

"I didn't mean it like that." Madison realized that no one wanted to be like Dan. He was really that bad.

"I know." Lucas softened a little, "It's just everything that's been happening lately is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do about anything anymore."

"It can't be that bad." Madison reassured him, "I know people going through worse."

"Oh really who?" Lucas eyes penetrated her soul, "You? What's so bad that you came here to get away from?"

"That my friend is for another time." Madison stood to leave.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Lucas offered wanting to know her story.

"That's okay." Madison didn't want all of Tree Hill to know her story. She wanted to stay that mysterious stranger. It was easier that way.

"I like the chase." Lucas winked.

"You're like my cousin when you think about it." Madison got dirty thoughts just imagining that her cousin was hitting on her.

"Not technically." Lucas tried to prove his point, "You're related to Deb and I'm not."

"Still you're Nathan's brother." Madison scrunched her nose, "Plus even if you weren't I'm not looking for a boyfriend and if I was he'd be older than you."

"Who said I was interested? I was just trying to be nice." Lucas defended himself. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend either; just someone to talk too.

"Okay, let's say we both jumped to conclusions." Madison was a little embarrassed.

"So why aren't you looking for a boyfriend?" Lucas tried to pry her story out of her, "Is he why you ran away?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Madison sat back down next to him, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry not many people talk to me anymore." Lucas was all ears.

"Well there was this guy and we were totally different people. If just didn't work out so I had to leave. We were just too different." Madison finally gave up but still leaving out the biggest detail to her story.

"Me and my ex were completely different but we didn't end because we were different. I screwed it up." Lucas offered a bit about himself, "You can work through differences."

"He was sixteen and I'm twenty." Madison knew Lucas knew that that was a real problem.

"And the plot thickens." Lucas nodded in agreement, "So that was worth you running away?"

"That and other stuff." Madison was getting annoyed with Lucas' drive for answers, "How'd you screw things up with your girlfriend?"

"I cheated on her." Lucas hesitated, "With her best friend."

"You're horrible!" Madison playfully slapped him knowing how much that hurt; seeing your boyfriend with another girl.

"Now tell me why you left." Lucas knew she was hiding something.

"Do you really want to know?" Madison eyes welled up with tears that were threatening to fall, "Is it that important to you to be the first to know about the new girl?"

"Whoa, chill out." Lucas didn't understand where the sudden outburst came from.

"I'm pregnant okay." Madison stood up and pulled at her hair, "And my baby's father is sixteen and somewhere in Everwood with his new girlfriend."

"Oh, wow." Lucas soaked up all the information, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well there you have it." Madison said stomping away, "You figured out the big mystery."

"I'm sorry Madison." Lucas stood up too, "I didn't mean to push."

"Well you got what you wanted." Madison collapsed in the middle of the river court, "Now could I just be alone?"

"Um, sure." Lucas said walking slowly away. He didn't mean to be so pushy. He just wanted a friend. Obviously Lucas was not meant to talk to any girls. Was this his punishment for screwing things up with Brooke?

Not sure of what else to do Lucas headed back to school. He couldn't help but think about Madison the whole day though which was a worthy distraction from school work. He didn't understand how someone so sweet and normal could have all that hate building up inside her. She hated herself so much for the mistakes she's made and it was killing her; tearing her up inside. Lucas knew exactly how that felt.

"Hey man," Nathan sat next to Lucas outside for lunch, "Where were you fourth period?"

"No where in particular." Lucas shrugged his mind still on other things.

"I thought I was the rebellious brother?" Nathan stretched out his back.

"I guess we can switch." Lucas answered absently.

"Who said I want to give my title up?" Nathan joked and then saw Haley trekking across the lawn, "Hey Hales."

"Hey baby." Haley kissed Nathan as she sat across from him.

"Hello to you too." Lucas glared at his so called best friend.

"Aw, is Lukey feeling left out?" Haley leaned over the table and kissed Lucas' cheek.

"Hey just because he's feeling down doesn't mean he gets my wife." Nathan said defensively, "She's something I'm not going to trade…for free."

"Nathan Scott!" Haley exclaimed smacking her husband with all her might.

"Okay, okay." Nathan laughed hysterically at his own joke.

"So not funny Nathan." Haley tried to keep a straight face.

"Kids, kids be civil." Lucas was finally getting used to the whole marriage thing. It had been weird at first, of course but it was growing on him.

"Okay daddy." Haley batted her eyes innocently, "He started it."

"No I didn't!" Nathan exclaimed, "You did!"

"I don't care." Lucas stood up, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"No Luke, stay and eat and talk." Haley reached for him to sit back down.

"Nah, I got to go make up some work anyway." Lucas walked back towards the school.

"Bye Lucas!" Haley yelled across the lawn as he disappeared recognizing only with a wave.


	6. Girl's Night In

Nothing seemed right anymore; not here in Tree Hill or back home in Everwood. Madison guess that nothing would feel right anywhere she went with this dark secret looming over her head. She didn't want to live like this. She wanted a normal life just like all the other twenty year old college students. It wasn't fair that she got dealt a crappy hand over and over again and yet she was expected to play them no matter what the stakes are.

"Madison, can I come in?" Deb asked as she cracked the door open.

"Yeah, just a minute." Madison glanced at the mirror and wiped away her mascara tears that stained her cheeks black.

"How are you feeling honey?" Deb knew that Madison was feeling terrible, not only the pregnancy but with everything else too.

"Pretty crappy if you didn't notice." Madison laughed nervously.

"I thought that much." Deb didn't really know what to say to her young niece that would comfort her, "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to talk about." Madison bit on her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous, "There's just so much going on and only one of me."

"You have to take care of yourself Madison and something is tearing you apart. I can see it. You have to get over whatever it is and start thinking about you baby." Deb parented her just like she would if Madison was her own daughter.

"But it's so hard." Madison thought about the fact that her and her baby would be alone. She would be too busy with the baby and trying to make ends meet and she would be utterly alone.

"It shouldn't be hard Madison." Deb said firmly, "This baby comes first no matter what. When was your last doctor's appointment?"

"With Dr. Brown in Everwood." Madison hadn't really even thought about doctor's appointment yet. She was still settling in.

"That was well over a month ago." Deb was astonished, "And I figured that so I made you an appointment for tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Aunt Deb." Madison was ashamed of herself. She hadn't really thought about herself and her baby. It was all about Ephram. It was always about Ephram, "I'm sorry it's just I've had my mind on other things."

"Could this other thing have a name and live in Everwood?" Deb had that mother's intuition that Madison hadn't had in a while.

"I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't know if I've done the right thing or not." Madison flopped backwards on her bed next to Deb.

"You know what I want you to do?" Deb asked rhetorically, "Write a letter to him. Tell him everything. How you're feeling. How you made your decision."

"I can't do that Deb." Madison was shocked. She had communicated with Ephram since the breakup. Dr. Brown wouldn't be happy either.

"You don't have to send it. Just get it all out of your system. You'll feel better and when you're ready to send it you can." Deb patted her shoulder and got up to leave, "I'll be down at the café if you need me."

"Thanks Deb." Madison grabbed her notebook which was used to get down lyrics and just began writing.

* * *

"Hey Karen." Deb walked behind the counter to find Karen scrubbing away at the floor, "I see you've been holding down the fort while I've been gone."

"Deb!" Karen shot up and gave to woman a hug, "How have you been?"

"I've been stuck with Dan for a few weeks. I've been great." Deb missed the way she and Karen could poke jokes at the common factor they both shared, "I decided I should get away for a little while."

"Is he doing okay?" Karen genuinely cared.

"He's doing fine. He'll make it." Deb reassured her, "Did you really think Dan would die? Who would be left to torture us?"

"Point taken." Karen laughed. She wondered what Tree Hill would've been like without Dan Scott.

"Well I really came in here today to ask you a favor." Deb, being a partner didn't really feel she needed to ask but Karen started the business so she had final say.

"Anything," Karen thought, "Within limits."

"Well, my niece Madison is staying with me," Deb started.

"She's you're niece!" Karen was shocked, "I met her the other day."

"Yeah, anyway," Deb wanted to finish, "She pregnant and needs money so I thought she could take my shifts until Dan's back on his feet."

"Well, really I have this covered but I'm sure Peyton could use the help at TRIC." Karen said thoughtfully. Peyton was going through a lot lately and Karen knew she couldn't put the club on a seventeen year old girl's shoulders.

"Are you sure, cause that would be great." Deb smiled brightly with gratitude for her friend.

"Absolutely." Karen nodded, "She can start as soon as she wants."

"Thanks a lot Karen," Deb walked back towards the door, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hello?" Madison had been in a writing trance since Deb left. All her feelings were pouring out of her and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to stop them.

"Guess what Madison?" Deb said excitedly.

"What?" Madison was getting anxious.

"How would you like to manage a hot new night club?" Deb asked.

"I don't know." Madison was shocked, "Is the pay good?"

"Of course it's good!" Deb comforted her, "Would I find you any less than good?"

"Of course not." Madison agreed. It was always the best for Madison.

"You can start when you're ready. I got to go now. I'll see you later." Deb hung up leaving Madison to get back to her letter.

* * *

"I kind of feel bad for her, you know." Haley said as Nathan and her drove home from school.

"You shouldn't." Nathan knew the last thing Madison wanted was pity, "She's my cousin. She can handle anything."

"If I was in her position I would be scared to death." Haley stated.

"Being scared and handling things are two different things. You can handle something and still be scared at the same time." Nathan explained. He was scared to death to stand up to Dan but he did and when he did it felt great. Years of buildup just disappeared. That's all Madison had to do is release the inner battles she was facing.

"I know but still. Having a baby is different than anything else." Haley didn't really know how to explain. It was a girl thing and she didn't really expect Nathan to understand where she was coming from.

"Yeah it is but don't feel sorry for her." Nathan shook his head, "That's all I'm asking."

"I don't feel sorry for people Nathan." Haley said blankly, her mind obviously somewhere else, "I think she should come out with me, Brooke and Peyton sometime."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Nathan thought of the last time the girls went out and Haley came home drunk.

"She needs to have a little fun don't you think?" Haley began planning in her head, "We could have a sleepover!"

"Whatever you say." Nathan didn't really get the whole girl sleepover thing. He really didn't care to either.

"Let's go see her." Haley pleaded. She needed to tell Madison of her master plan.

"Let's just hope Mom's not home." Nathan prayed. He didn't need the crap his mom gave him about Haley.

Nathan let himself in his former home and led Haley up to where he guessed Madison was staying. He had been right with the only other choice being his room and they found Madison laying on her bed writing in a journal.

"Surprise!" Haley jumped out. She was bursting at the seams excited for an unknown cause to Madison.

"Hey guys." Madison shut her notebook quickly and shoved it behind her, "What's up?"

"Haley has an idea she wants to run by you." Nathan leaned up against the doorframe as Haley bounced on the bed with Madison.

"Well I was thinking maybe you'd like to come out with me and Brooke and Peyton and we could have a sleepover and just hang out. Just us girls." Haley smiled widely like a kid in a candy store as she told Madison her idea, "What do you say?"

"I say let me think about it." Madison really didn't want to be around people right now.

"It's yes or no," Haley put her foot down, "And I won't take no as an answer."

"So I guess the answer is clear." Madison really wouldn't have picture Haley and Nathan ending up with each other. They were completely different people but maybe that's why they worked so well.

"We'll be by around sevenish." Haley hugged her cousin-in-law and pulled Nathan down back outside so she could call Peyton and Brooke to give them a heads-up.

Madison had learned over her years of writing that you never throw anything away no matter how crappy it was. Instead she just started over on a clean piece of paper rewording her previous thought so it sounded just right. She had to be precise with her words, as if they were delicate poetry, to be satisfied. She also wanted to finish her letter before Haley and the girls came to pick her up. She had never really been into the whole girl power thing which caused her to gravitate more towards guys. They were just easier for her to get along with because they really didn't give a damn about anything. Madison just wished girls weren't so petty and materialistic.

Finally her pen scratched the last word on the paper before she signed her name. Deb had been right, she felt much better now. The words were down on paper and weren't able to cloud her brain anymore. She carefully ripped the four page letter out of her note book and sealed them safely inside an envelope. She debated whether to address the letter or not and finally decided to just to feel that extra sense of closure.

The doorbell actually made her jump as she leapt from her bed, throwing the envelope on her dresser before grabbing the essential she had stuffed in a bag prior to the letter finishing.

At the door stood Haley and two other shadows, obviously Brooke and Peyton. From what she had picked up from Nathan and Lucas, they were both Lucas' exes and both equally mad at Lucas for some unknown reasons. It really didn't matter because actually knowing the details would be gossip and Madison was no gossiper.

"Hello hello!" Haley pulled Madison out the door. Madison had never seen a girl so high on life before, "Ready for some fun?"

"Sure I guess." Madison examined the faces of Brooke and Peyton, not quiet sure which was which.

"Madison, these are the girls." Haley gestured, "Brooke and Peyton."

The girls seemed totally different. Brooke, with the perfect body, designer clothes, make-up and flowing chocolate brown hair, was most likely the most popular girl in school. Peyton, dressed in a faded vintage looking concert tee and crazy blonde curls, looked to be the complete opposite of Brooke. Peyton looked the type that didn't give a damn about the world.

"So are we just going to stand here all night?" A grin found it's way onto Brooke's face, "Or are we going to party?"

"If fun is what you're after Tigger, then fun is what you shall have." Haley said linking arms with both Brooke and Madison as she skipped towards the car, dragging the two behind her.

"So where are we going exactly?" Madison asked from the backseat where she sat with Peyton.

"I have to swing by TRIC for a few minutes to pick up some things I left last night but other than that it's all in their hands." Peyton was the only one to answer, seeing as Haley and Brooke were too into a new Lindsay Lohan song.

"God I can't stand this shit." Madison mumbled to herself. She had never been a supporter of pop music especially actresses gone singer people.

"I here you." Peyton whispered back, "I'm more of a Guns N' Roses type of girl."

"I'd drink to that." Madison agreed, "I used to be in a band. Almost had a record deal too."

"That's so cool!" Peyton smiled. It was the first time Madison had seen her smile in the time she met her, "But what do you mean by almost?"

"Well when I moved out here I had to quit the band. They were disappointed but they probably found themselves a new girl to take my place already." Madison missed her band most of all. They were closer than anyone could imagine because their songs were like windows to their souls.

"That's too bad." Peyton's smile faded, "Our very own Haley James is pretty talented."

"Oh Peyton stop it." Haley said refocusing on the road.

"Really?" Madison was always open to talking about music, "I'd love to here some of your stuff."

"Um, yeah sure." Haley's cheeks burned at the sheer thought of performing again. Though she enjoined it and couldn't wait to do it again she was still the quiet, shy Haley James that didn't talk if she didn't have anything to say.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a building with TRIC illuminating in neon letters. There was a line out the door of people waiting to get in just like any other night club. Madison didn't even know the town had that many people.

"Hey ladies." The bouncer said opening the door for the quartet, "Don't start any trouble."

"Don't count on it." Peyton winked at him as the door closed behind him.

"How did we get in just like that?" Madison was confused putting her ID back in her bag.

"I manage this club." Peyton explained slipping behind the bar, searching for something.

"Oh wow." Madison smiled taking in the popularity of this club.

"Peyton, Brooke, Haley," Karen appeared, "Oh hello Madison."

"Hi Karen." Madison returned the salutation.

"What are you doing here Peyton? Don't you know how to enjoy a night off?" Karen laughed leaning against the bar.

"I left some sketches here last night. Just wanted to get them out of the way." Peyton flashed a sketch book that she had carefully hidden behind many bottle of liquor.

"Now get out of here and be a seventeen year old." Karen shooed her from behind the bar.

"Alright, alright." Peyton said in defeat, "We're going!"

"Have fun girls! Don't get into any trouble because I'm not going to bail you out!" Karen laughed, "And let me know when you want to start Madison."

"Alright." Madison didn't know what she meant by that at first and then it clicked that this was the 'hot new night club' she would be managing.

Taking one more glimpse at the club the four girls stepped back out into the dimming night. It had gotten much cooler and the wind blew the few fallen leaves around.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked as they made their way to the car.

"Deb got me a job here." Madison explained, "Though I didn't realize Karen owned this own too."

"Deb owns it just as much as Karen owns it." Haley added.

"Aunt Deb didn't tell me that." Madison got back into the same seat she sat in on the ride over here.

"Well with Dan and everything she probably just forgot." Haley turned out of the parking lot, "Where to next girls?"

"Let's stay at my place." Brooke chimed in, "Or what's left of it."

"Sounds good to me." Haley said turning off the main road onto one of the more plentiful mansions. Stopping in front of a white one the girls jumped out of the car and were headed to the front door, their overnight bags in hand. Madison followed behind the group taking in all these people had.

"Home sweet home." Brooke said flatly. The house was lacking many things. There were nails on the wall were things must have been hanging. The living room was lacking some furniture as well as every other room in view.

"This was your idea so don't go getting all depressed on us." Haley slung her arm around Brooke in that friendly reassuring way that never really seemed to help.

"Yeah, that's Peyton's job." Brooke leaned on Haley.

"That's right and you better not forget it." Peyton poked Brooke's sides so she giggled a little before squirming out of Haley's grasp.

"Who's up for pizza?" Haley asked taking the phone off the wall.

"You read my mind Tutor wife." Brooke jumped to sit on the counter in the kitchen as Haley talked to the pizza place.

"Madison you can come closer. We don't bite." Peyton joined the girls around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not hard at least." They were all sent into a fit of laughter. Madison just felt a little weird. These girls were only, what, seventeen if that and Madison was turning twenty one in a few months.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." Madison leaned in trying to have a little fun with these girls.

"Well that can't be good!" Brooke made her way towards Madison, "How are you going to have any fun if you're tired?"

"Good question." Madison shrugged.

"I've got just the thing." Brooke went to the refrigerator and pulled out four beers, "What do you say?"

"I don't drink." Madison said politely though she could've really used a beer at that point.

"Sounds like tutor wife over here." Brooke said putting one back, "But we broke that side didn't we."

"Yeah and I don't know if that was good or bad." Haley took a swig just as the doorbell rang.

"That was fast." Madison remarked as they opened the door to reveal a pizza boy.

"Thanks Mouth." Brooke winked as Haley paid him, "He's a friend. This is Madison."

"Nice to meet you Madison. I'm Mouth." Mouth seemed a little uneasy in the presence of all the girls, "Well I have to get back now. Have fun ladies."

"Bye Mouth!" They all yelled at his receding figure.

"God I love that boy!" Brooke flopped on the couch with pizza.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Peyton giggled taking a slice from the pie.

The smell of all the greasy cheese and the burnt dough made Madison nauseous. She needed to find a bathroom before it was too late.

"Where's the bathroom?" Madison jumped to her feet.

"Down the hall and on your left." Brooke replied with a mouthful of pizza.

With that Madison darted down the hallway and into the bathroom, making it just in time. She tried to keep herself as quiet as she could so the others wouldn't hear her.

But they did hear her and they exchanged confused glances. Haley was the only one to get up and help Madison. Haley stood behind Madison holding her hair back until Madison had finished.

"Are you alright?" Haley handed Madison a wad of toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"Perks of pregnancy." Madison said with a strained smile. She couldn't even believe that she had decided to go through with the pregnancy. She should've plead temporary insanity.

"Mouthwash?" Haley held a bottle of Listerine out to Madison who willingly took it. After rinsing her mouth out and splashing cool water on her face she was ready to rejoin the 'party'.

"Pizza?" Brooke timidly offered Madison as she took a seat on the floor where they had set up a bed of pillows and blankets.

"No I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Madison curled up under a blanket shutting her eyes, "Don't worry I'm a heavy sleeper. Carry on with whatever you had planned."

"Are you alright?" Peyton studied Madison trying to figure her out.

"Yeah just not feeling the best tonight." Madison had the feeling if she told these girls all of Tree Hill would know her little secret.

"Alright well feel better." Brooke followed Haley's lead into her bedroom to give Madison some privacy.

"Goodnight guys." Madison pulled the blanket up to her chin, "I had fun while it lasted."

"Us too." Peyton was the last to leave the room, hoping that maybe Madison would reveal something to her. Once inside Brooke's room everyone had questions on their mind but they were pushed to the back burner as a pillow fight broke out in a whirl of laughter and feathers.


	7. Great Changes

So it has been awhile but I need to get this going because my good stuff is coming soon...so here's sort of a filler chapter...I needed to put these 2 major events in before i could continue so here they are...i will get another chapter out tonight so don't worry...this little thing isn't all you get...so remember to review!

* * *

Madison was at the club cleaning up after a big party the night before. Everyone was either too smashed or too tired to clean up last night so Madison volunteered for clean-up early the next morning. It would keep her mind off things like time and money. In a matter of a month or so her baby would be introduced to the world and that scared her to death. Her stomach had stretch to an enormous size that she knew she would have a lot of work to do to get back to her former figure.

Cups and napkins, even some food, were scattered everywhere around TRIC. Madison almost missed the party life. It was like she was removed from the Earth and just watched as the rest of the world had fun. Just thinking of a normal life made her sick. Her life would never be normal. She was barely 20 and she was going to be knee deep in diapers and baby talk. That definitely wasn't her idea of a fun time.

The thoughts of her baby sent a kick to her stomach. Maybe it would be a soccer player. The kicking intensified and Madison sat down on a bar stool.

"Madison, are you okay?" Karen said coming from the back room where she was taking inventory.

"Yeah," Madison eased her way to a standing position just in time to feel wet drip down her leg, "No!"

"What's wrong?" Karen put down her clip board and rushed to Madison's side. Seeing the pool of water by Madison's feet Karen knew exactly what was going on, "Oh god."

"Don't say that!" Madison double over as a contraction hit her, "Oh shit!"

"Alright let's get you to the hospital." Karen held onto Madison and tried to support the pregnant woman's weight, "Take your time."

"Take my time!" Madison yelled, enraged, "This hurts like hell!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lucas ran into the club when he heard Madison scream.

"Oh Luke thank god!" Karen said wiping her forehead, "It's time. Can you get her to the car?"

"Yeah sure." Lucas said easily scooping Madison into his arms.

"Just keep breathing baby." Karen said following behind them with the coats, "I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to pick up Deb at the Café."

"Alright we'll be fine." Lucas wasn't really sure what to do. He'd never seen a baby be delivered before. There's a first time for everything.

He placed her carefully in the front seat of his car being cautious of not hitting her head. He was panicking but trying not to show it.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked climbing behind the wheel, "Do you want to listen to music?"

"Lucas," Madison shot him a bitter look, "Just drive!"

"Right here we go." Lucas said putting the petal to the medal.

"I need some help!" Lucas barged through the doors of the ER with Madison in his arms, "She's in labor."

A nurse rushed out with a wheel chair where she ushered the couple into a room. She helped Madison into a hospital gown and Lucas waited outside in the hall looking out for Deb and his mom.

"You can go back in dad." The nurse informed him as she left the room filling out the chart.

"Oh no she's just a friend." He reassured the nurse. He'd has his share of pregnancy scares and he wasn't in the mood for a real baby now.

"Well then you can go in anyway." She eyed him as she returned to her seat at the nurse's station.

"Thanks." Lucas didn't like her staring so he found himself at Madison's bedside. She let out a piercing scream every contraction. Finally Deb arrived and Lucas was off duty.

* * *

"Madison," Dan knocked on Madison's bedroom door. When he received no answer he checked to make sure no one was watching before he snuck into her room. He went straight for the bed and checked under the mattress for the letter she had been writing. Striking out there he moved to the desk where he found it in the top drawer addressed and everything. People made it so easy for him to make their lives miserable. He needed Madison out of the house so he could take care of Deb once and for all.

"Ephram Brown, huh?" Dan read the name it was addressed to, "Well Ephram you're in for a rude awakening."

Dan left to room with his devious grin spread across his face. This was all too easy for him.


	8. Adding to the Mix

Okay I know I promised this the other day but got a little too long and had too many ideas to finish it...better late than never right? Well here it is...please give me some ideas cause i'm running out!

* * *

He got more nervous walking up to the gigantic house at the address on the return address. He couldn't even believe he was here. Besides the fact that anything was better than home, this was going to change his life. He wiped his sweating palms on his jacket before finally ringing the door bell. He heard the chimes go off inside the larger than necessary home.

"Just a sec!" He recognized the voice immediately. He wished he could just bolt but it was too late because the door swung open.

"Ephram," Madison's jaw dropped, "How'd you find me?"

He held up the envelope that contained the letter that changed his life. The letter she never meant for him to get.

"But how?" Madison definitely didn't send it. How did he get it if she didn't mail it? "Damn you Dan!"

"Is that him?" Ephram pointed to the baby dressed in all blue.

"Yeah this is your son." Madison stepped aside inviting him in still in shock that he was standing there, "His name's Hayden."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." Ephram looked at her in utter disbelief, "Did you think I wouldn't be there for you? Did you think I was too young?"

"You are too young!" Madison really didn't want to do this. She was way too exhausted. Hayden hadn't let her sleep all night and she wasn't in the best of moods.

"That is my son. You can't just keep him from me!" Ephram was getting fired up now. He missed out on so much of his son's life already.

"I didn't want this to ruin your life. You have so much yet to experience." Madison felt tears cloud her vision.

"You don't get to choose what I have yet to experience or not!" Ephram touched her arm to reassure her, "I would've done anything for you two!"

"You have Julliard and Amy." Madison sighed. There were no tears left to cry for him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ephram."

"Can I hold him?" Ephram's focus was on Hayden now. He looked so tiny in Madison's arms.

"Of course." Madison said carefully transferring Hayden into his father's arms for the first time.

The trio moved to the living room where they filled each other in about the past few months. It was like they hadn't stopped talking or dating at that. Ephram changed his first diaper in a long time. They actually seemed to be getting along.

"Madison!" Deb burst through the door with shopping bags hanging from her arms, "Are you ready to go?"

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Madison got up to find her Aunt leaving Hayden in Ephram's arms.

"Where's Hayden honey?" Deb said recollecting her purse and coat and was ready to head back out the door.

"I need to talk to you about something." Madison sat on the stool by the island.

"What's wrong?" Deb panicked.

"Dan did it again." Madison sighed.

"What do you mean?" Deb was still panicking but she calmed down some.

"Remember that letter you told me to write to Ephram?" Deb nodded, "He mailed it."

"How do you know?" Deb questioned, relaxing that nothing was wrong with Hayden.

"Come here." Madison dragged Deb into the living room, "Ephram meet my Aunt Deb."

"It's nice to meet you." Ephram said struggling with a squirming Hayden.

"Here he's hungry." Madison grabbed the bottle she had been making before Ephram showed up and took Hayden into her arms. He sucked hungrily at the nipple of the bottle almost inhaling the formula.

"I'm going to kill him." Deb gritted her teeth, "It's one thing to try and bring me down but no one messes with my niece and gets away with it."

Deb stormed out towards the door, "You can get to TRIC by yourself right?"

"Yeah, the car seats in my car anyway." Madison answered as the door slammed shut.

"She seems nice." Ephram was stunned about the grown woman's tantrum.

"When it comes to Dan Scott everyone sees red." Madison said burping Hayden on her shoulder, "Come on. I'm going to be later."

"Where are we going?" Ephram asked following Madison outside to her familiar little car.

"Just a little get-together." Madison strapped Hayden into his car seat and then hopped into the driver's seat next to Ephram.

"Hey everyone!" Madison announced to the group, "Sorry I'm late."

"As long as you bring that cute little baby with you, you are forgiven." Karen said sweeping Hayden from her arms.

"Who's the statue?" Brooke asked taking a sip from her spiked coke.

"Oh, everyone this is Ephram." Madison pulled him into the light of the group, "Ephram this is everyone."

"So this is the Ephram?" Nathan stepped from the crowd giving the kid the once over, "I'm Nathan, Madison's cousin."

"Hello." Ephram was quite intimidated by Nathan's stare, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Well there's Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Peyton." Madison pointed them out, "Then there's Karen and Andy."

"Don't expect to remember all your names." Ephram tried to crack a joke but no one laughed.

"So anyway there's a buffet set up over there." Karen pointed, "Go help yourselves."

"Thanks Karen." Madison pulled Ephram with her to the food so he didn't have to stay with complete strangers.

"Looks like your life is pretty good." Ephram looked back at the group, "I thought you were over small town life though."

"I guess you can never really be over it." Madison shrugged, "Just like you'll always be the big city boy."

"I guess." Ephram agreed, "But I blend in pretty well huh?"

It was the first time Ephram smiled since she'd left. Being back with Madison made things feel so much easier. They just felt so right no matter where they went or what obstacle was thrown their way.

"Hey Madison can you give Peyton a hand in the back for a sec?" Karen yelled over to the couple.

"No problem," Madison turned to Ephram, "Now don't be antisocial."

"Haha, very funny." Ephram walked back towards the strange group.

"So when did you get here?" Lucas asked as Ephram sat off to the side waiting for Madison to come back.

"Just a little bit ago actually." To Ephram, Lucas had a soft demeanor. He just felt comfortable talking to him.

"You're a lucky man." Lucas nodded looking at Hayden. It was weird to love people so much that you'd do anything for them. Lucas and Madison had become best friends over the time they spent together and Lucas just wanted to protect her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ephram followed Lucas back into the circle of friends before Lucas disappeared.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Deb stormed into Dan's office at the dealership.

"What are you doing here honey?" Dan smiled sweetly at her.

"What did she ever do to you?" Deb yelled. Dan motioned for her to close the door and she did. Then he closed all of the blinds in his glass office.

"Deb, dear, what are you talking about?" Dan's tone was bittersweet. His mischievous smile permanently plastered across his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Dan!" Deb warned him, "The letter. Madison's letter."

"You mean the fully addressed and stamped letter that was sitting on her desk?" Dan inquired, "I thought she was intending to send it but since she was in the hospital having her bastard son I took the liberty to do it for her."

"Don't you ever call Hayden that again." Deb slapped Dan across the face, "I want a divorce."

"Don't even try to pull this one again Deb." Dan replied smugly, "You didn't go through with it the first time."

"Do you know that I went down to the chapel when you were in the hospital and prayed you would've died?" Deb spat at him, "This is for real so you better hire yourself one hell of a lawyer."

"You don't want to do this Deb," Dan yelled after her, "Trust me you'll regret it."

"So are you happy he's here?" Peyton asked as they sorted new flyers for the next show.

"I guess. I've missed him." Madison admitted, "It's just so hard seeing him again after all that's happened. You know?"

"Trust me, I know." Peyton let out a cold laugh. She had her fair share of pain in the past year.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now." Madison let a tear slip down her cheek, "I know now that he knows about Hayden he's not going to leave me. He's going to give up his whole life."

"Just talk to him." Peyton hugged Madison tight, "Have a nice long talk."

"Brooke where are you going?" Lucas ran towards the parking lot after her.

"Lucas don't do this." Brooke hid her tear stained face from him. Over the past few months with Madison around Brooke and Lucas had been on speaking terms. They were actually finding to be friends.

"What's wrong?" Lucas coaxed her feeling out of her, "You've been really distant lately."

"I can't so this." Brooke sobbed.

"Can't do what Brooke?" Lucas gripped her shoulders trying to look her in the eyes, "Brooke you're scaring me."

"I don't want to talk about it tonight." Brooke shook her head, "Can we just be together, like old times. Just for the night?"

"Yeah." Lucas slung his arm around her shoulders, "What do you have in mind?"

"Could you just come and hold me?" Brooke turned into his chest where she cried. When she was all cried out Lucas slipped back inside and grabbed their stuff. They disappeared to Lucas' house for the night.

"Looks like someone's tired." Karen said touching Madison's shoulder.

"Thank god!" Madison rocked Hayden back and forth in her arms, "Maybe he'll sleep through the night!"

"I was talking about you." Karen smiled lightly, "Would you like me to take him for the night so you can have some time to yourself?"

"Thanks for the offer but he's going through that separation thing." Madison was still rocking, "Plus I think I'd miss him too much."

"Alright then get on home." Karen was literally pushing her out the door, "Sleep tight everyone."

"So that was interesting." Ephram said as he followed behind with their bags and all.

"They're the best group of people I've ever met." Madison informed him.

"I never said it was a bad interesting." Ephram climbed into the front seat next to Madison, "I just wish you wouldn't put words in my mouth."

"You put words in my mouth." Madison defended herself, "I never said you said it was a bad interesting!"

They had a laugh but then a silence fell over the car. There was nothing left to talk about besides the problem at hand and the couple had been dancing around it all night. What could really be said or done that wouldn't end in heartache at some point.

"What are we going to do?" Madison finally blurted out.

"I really don't know." Ephram shook his head, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"I want you to go home." Madison said flatly, "You need to finish school and all."

"You can come home with me, or" Ephram began rambling on, "I could finish school here. Then I'd have a side job and we'd be fine."

"What about Julliard?" Madison felt more tears threatening to fall. She's always hated crying but that's all she'd been doing as of lately.

"My son is more important than Julliard." Ephram paused, "You are more important than Julliard."

"It's your dream though." Madison pointed out, "You can't just give up on that."

"Julliard will still be there in a few years. After we're on our feet and all it can work." Ephram reassured her, "Maybe I wasn't meant for Julliard. Maybe I was meant to be right here, right now with you."

"Ephram," Madison whispered.

"No, you're not going to run away from me again." Ephram put a reassuring hand on her thigh, "You can't get rid of me that easily."


End file.
